Cuándo
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Zero no puede decidir cuándo... pero tampoco sabe evitar someterse a los hechos. Yaoi. Lemon. ZH. Dejen reviews, please.


**Advertencia y Notas de la Autora**: Esto lo escribí en un arranque de incoherencia, estaba haciendo un trabajo para la escuela muy tarde en la noche, mientras escuchaba Issues de KoRn, y entonces dije _basta_, y me puse a escribir esto, todo de corrido, sin detenerme a pensar. No esperen un gran argumento ni nada parecido. Es algo que me salió y punto. Incluye yaoi y lemon, ya están avisados, así que no vengan a quejarse luego. Oh, y MK no me pertenece. Disfruten.

**Cuándo**

Sentí sus manos apretando mis muñecas contra el suelo y solté un gruñido de dolor.

-Shhh...

Su flequillo plateado caía sobre mi frente y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro aniñado y, no obstante, como crudo, como endurecido por la vida. Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos e intenté patearlo, pero no lo conseguí. Estaba haciendo demasiada presión. No sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza. Volví a gruñir. Cielos, dolía.

-Shhh, Zero, callate de una vez...

Lo vi acercándose y adiviné lo que vendría: aspiré fuerte y, fallando al correr el rostro por supuesto, apreté los labios con fuerza para evitar que su lengua entrara en mi boca.

Cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación sería algo que nunca comprendería. Él había estado de mal humor: quería pelear conmigo desde hacía un tiempo y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo dentro de los exámenes. Cuando finalmente interrumpió mi ducha para empujarme con brusquedad supuse que extrañaba el contacto y, por sobre todo, la violencia, la competencia constante. De seguro no suponía _esto_.

Su lengua hacía una presión inimaginable: me vi obligado a abrir los labios, pero aún así no reaccionaba. Aumentó la fuerza que hacía en mis muñecas. Emití un quejido en lo profundo de mi garganta. Me dio una patada en el muslo derecho, que trataba de zafarse. De pronto, levantó el rostro, liberando mi boca por unos instantes, y me gritó:

-¡Respondé, Zero, mierda!

Y nuevamente cayó sobre mí. En un principio él había dejado caer sus párpados, pero ahora los mantení abiertos con ferocidad, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándome directamente a las pupilas, como desafiándome y, al mismo tiempo, lleno de frustración.

Después de un rato de estar así, yo aún desnudo bajo su peso, él volvió a incorporarse.

-¡¿Por qué no reaccionás?! ¡No necesitás decir nada, ni explicar nada!

Yo no pronuncié palabra.

-¡Sólo tenés que reaccionar, que moverte! ¡Una única vez, una vez y me dejás en paz, porque ya no te soporto!

Lo observé sin entender.

-¡Ya no _lo_ soporto! –Murmuró.

Y me soltó una muñeca para poder apretar su mano contra mi muslo, y subirla y bajarla con brutalidad, para luego sostenerme la pierna y colocármela alrededor de sus caderas. Iba a mover mi brazo libre cuando descubrí que se las había arreglado para sostenerme ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

-Si no vas a hacer nada... _Yo_ voy a hacerlo. –Susurró muy cerca de mí, sonriendo, recuperando el control de sí mismo, y luego empezó a bajar.

Lamió mi cuello con cuidado, con una delicadeza inesperada, lamió el espacio que queda entre los huecillos debajo del cuello, lamió la línea que separa el pecho, lamió los pezones... y yo, involuntariamente, comencé a gemir y a percibir su asquerosa sonrisa formarse sobre mi piel mientras besaba y mordía y continuaba lamiendo.

-¡Basta, basta...! –Intenté decir, pero apenas si salió un suspiro de mi boca.

-Shhh, Zero, shhh...

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esa era la razón de mi rechazo: no comprendía. No comprendía. ¿Qué quería hacer yo en ese momento?

-Ahhh... –Exhalé el aire con fuerza. –Dios... Dios _mío_.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ni sabía porqué lo había dicho.

-Sí, Zero, sí... ¡Respondé!

Lentamente, me soltó una muñeca. Yo no me di cuenta: automáticamente la arrastré por su espalda con desesperación, como si hubiera estado esperando para hacer eso todo el tiempo. Ahora él subió y encontró mi boca abierta. Pasó su lengua por mis labios suavemente, hasta que la introdujo allí nuevamente y esta vez acompañé sus movimientos con los míos, rítmicos, violentos. Me soltó la otra mano, con la cual sostuve su cabeza, acaricié sus cabellos e hice presión, como si quisiera devorarlo. Quise empujarlo para estar sobre él y poder huir: quizás mi último intento de rechazo, inevitablemente detenido por su fuerza.

-No podés escapar, Zero, idiota... –Otra sonrisa sádica. –Lo deseás igual que yo, o todavía más...

Lo miré, encogiéndome debajo suyo en un escalofrío. Pasé mis dedos por entre las hebras plateadas. Tan hermoso. Tan hermoso. Rió y luego volvió a besarme.

La mano que estaba en su espalda hizo el recorrido necesario para quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta y entonces sentí como si puediera recoger dentro de mí toda esa piel dulce, esa piel de niño-adulto, tan amarga al mismo tiempo, siempre al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo.

Nunca había creído poder pensar de esa manera, poder sentir de esa manera. No recuerdo haber imaginado así a Hiead antes, pero ahora no podría asegurar no haberlo hecho. Su imagen bella está demasiado impregnada en mí. Ahora. Ahora, cuando las veces se han vuelto incontables. Sólo una vez, dijo. Sólo una vez. Ja, qué tontería, qué propaganda barata.

Tanteó la repisa del baño sin mirar, tirando algunos frascos y jabones a su paso, hasta que encontró lo que quería: un líquido azulado y frío. Se untó con eso en donde fue necesario y antes de proseguir, murmuró:

-Esto es así. Y no puede evitarse, Zero. Así como no puede evitarse que yo sea piloto y acabes siendo descalificado.

Lo sentí dentro de mí y eso sólo significó dolor: grité, grité mucho, pero realmente deseaba que se detuviera.

-¡No, no, duele, Hiead, duele!

Pero, como prometió, no podía evitarse. Siguió y siguió, haciendo más y más presión, cada vez más y más dentro de mí, y yo percibía como el orificio se dilataba y le hacía lugar en mi cuerpo.

Éramos uno. Puedo decir que éramos uno. Un solo ser conectado por ese pequeño nexo allí abajo. El dolor no desapareció, pero lentamente fue cubierto por algún tipo de placer desconocido para mí, lentamente, muy lentamente, pero creciendo, más y más, hasta que mis palabras cambiaron entre mi garganta y el oxígeno de fuera y acabó siendo una súplica, una súplica que rogaba que siguiera, que fuera eterno.

Sin embargo, acabó. Acabó de la manera más fría posible. Salió de mí (es extraño decirlo así, pero es eso, como si abrieran una puerta al fondo de tu cuerpo y todos corrieran a través suyo, dejándote solo allí, vacío), me soltó, se puso de pie. Se limpió con una toalla. Se vistió.

-Vas a tener que bañarte otra vez, Zero. Y no digas nada de esto.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo, observándole con ojos como mariposas, que volaban hasta él, hasta entrar en los suyos. No hice nada y él pareció desesperarse.

-Parate y hacé lo que te dije, carajo, ¡Ahora!

Me puse de pie, pero muy lentamente y sonriendo. Me acerqué a él como para darle un beso, no obstante me rechazó con vehemencia.

-No molestés. Si no vas a bañarte otra vez, vestite, ponete algo. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso. Yo voy a decirte _cuando_.

Y sin más, se fue.

Es triste, lo sé. Fue un usurpar mi vida unos minutos. Un pisotear mi inocencia cada tanto. Pero yo lo dejé, no sabría decir porqué. Hubo muchos _cuandos_.

FIN

**[**Lila Negra**]**

**Viernes, 02 de Julio de 2004**


End file.
